Once Upon a Miracle
by VladMorgendorffer
Summary: The infamous Rose Hathaway, a student at St. Vladimir's, did the unexpected: she fell in love with her mentor. What will happen when she finds out the impossible happened? Will she run? And what will she tell Dimitri? Set as if the Strigoi attack never happened, this is a Rose/Dimitri baby story with a big twist.
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

I don't know how this happened. It… it doesn't make sense.

This little blue plus sign doesn't make sense.

I can't be pregnant. I just can't be.

The only person I've ever slept with was Dimitri and everyone knows Dhampirs can't reproduce with other Dhampirs. We're like mules! We can't…

We…

Oh my God!

The pregnancy test I was holding falls out of my hand and I slump to the bathroom floor as the acceptance hits me.

I'm pregnant.

I don't know how. It doesn't any sense! It's physically impossible!

It's…

Tears swell up in my eyes and start to fall. What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone and even if I do they won't believe me. If I say anything I'll have to lie, or at least omit certain things, such as Dimitri, and they won't take silence as an answer. And if they do believe me… well, that's a whole new different thing. Dimitri would be in trouble, that's for sure. But it's more than that. It's more than just us now. I have a baby to think about; a whole new life growing inside me. If I tell them the truth about my baby then they're going to experiment on him or they'll take him away, or worse.

My hand involuntarily finds its way to my stomach and I cringe at the thought of anyone hurting my baby. I'm not going to let that happen. Never. Not to _my_ child.

I can't tell anyone here; it isn't safe. I could wait until graduation, but the longer I stay around here the bigger the chance of someone finding out or something happening.

I only have one choice here.

I have to get out.

I have to find a safe place, even if it's only for a little while. I have to try.

* * *

I wait until midnight. Lunch time at the academy is always hectic and it's very easy to lose track of someone. I walk through the woods, passing by our cabin, and make it to the wall without seeing a soul. I'm about to throw my bag over the wall when a voice calls out my Russian nickname. Before I know it Dimitri's arms wrap around me and I drop the bag.

"Roza," he whispers in my ear, "what are you doing?"

I can feel my stupid tears running down my face, but I ignore them. I have to be strong. I _have_ to be; there is no other choice. "Let me do this, Dimitri," I whisper back. "Please." His arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to him. "Please!"

Fearing the desperation in my voice, he spins me around and sees me in all my glory: my eyes puffy and red from crying, the dark circles underneath them surrounded by pale, fragile skin. "Roza," he breathes as he's wiping the tears from my face, "oh, my Roza." He stares at me, a look so powerful and full of raw love, I can feel my heart start to race. I don't know if it's the moment, my hormones, or just him, but I knew I had to do it. I had to kiss him.

Before he even knew what was happening my lips were on his. He didn't freeze like I thought he would; he just pulled me closer to him and for that moment we weren't outside in the open for all to see and we weren't mentor and his student, but instead we were just Dimitri and Rose, a couple in love. This wasn't like our usual stolen moments. It was something much more meaningful; it was a promise. A promise I can't let him keep.

"Roza," he says softly after we break apart for air, "Roza, look at me." I didn't want to. I didn't want him to see that I was crying again for the countless time that day. But, unfortunately, he's Dimitri. He doesn't take no for an answer. Once again, I find myself looking into his deep brown eyes and it only makes me cry harder. He tried to comfort me but it doesn't work. Not this time.

"I have to go," I whisper as I place my left hand on his cheek. "Dimitri, you have to let me go. It's the only way."

He says my name again, only this time it comes out as a pain filled whisper. He puts his hand on top of mine. "Whatever is going on, I promise I can help you. Please, please let me help you."

"Dimitri-"

"We can get through it together, Roza. I swear. Please don't go."

I know it's wrong to want what he's promising even though that's all I desperately want. But he has a life ahead of him, one filled with an honorable job guarding Lissa. I can't just let him throw that all away for me. I can't let him ruin his whole life just for me, no matter how badly I wish I could. "Dimitri, please… please…" I cry. I start sobbing uncontrollably and he pulls me closer to him again. He starts says soft, soothing words in his native tongue until I finally calm down. I press my face into his chest wanting to never leave the safe embrace of his arms. He gently strokes my back until I finally find the strength to pull away from him. I look up at him with my tired eyes and say the words I never wanted to admit. "I'm so scared."

"I'm going to protect you, Roza, I promise you I will always protect you."

Deep down I know he's right, but I usually ignore that part. But I can't do that. Not now. Not when I have to think about someone else. I _need_ Dimitri, more now than ever. Please, just don't let him hate me.

I nod at him, not trusting my voice because it will most likely lead to me sobbing again, and wrap my arms around myself, not realizing how cold, or tired, I am. Dimitri takes off his stupid cowboy duster and wraps it around me. "You're probably freezing." I try to laugh, but the sound gets lost in my throat. I catch Dimitri looking at me and I can't help but wonder what he sees. A scared, helpless little girl? His student that needs a little help? The strong woman that he loves? "You look so tired." He kisses my forehead before grabbing my forgotten bag and then my hand. He flashes me a grin and I can't help but laugh. "Come on." He winks at me before leading the way back towards campus and the entire time I can't stop thinking about how I'm going to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

"What are you doing?" I ask Dimitri as he's peering around a corner. He looks back at me, a giant grin on his face and a finger on his lips, before looking back. I laugh at how dorky he is, but my laughter is short lived because he suddenly starts running away, dragging me with him.

We make it across campus without being seen and then into his building. Normally someone would ask why I'm here, making noise about how I'm just a student, not that I ever really cared. But today… there isn't anyone around.

He continues with his super sneaky routine, even though there isn't a need. If anyone asked, which they probably wouldn't, all he'd have to do is make up some excuse as to why he needs me in his room. But no. Dimitri has to be Dimitri. I wonder if it's his cowboy complex kicking in. He always has to help the poor damsel in distress.

Or maybe he just loves me.

We finally make it inside his room. He looks at me, a soft expression filled with love on his face, and I want to cry again. This man is the love of my life; he's the other half of my soul. I can't let him throw his life away, his career away… for me. _They_ come first. Not me; not us.

Those damn tears start falling again.

I look away from him knowing that if I look at him I'll never be able to say what I need to. "I _have_ to go, Dimitri. There isn't another option. Please, please don't make this harder for me than it already is."

He gently pulls my face up so our eyes are locked. "I love you, Roza. I love you so much it hurts," he whispers as he wipes away my tears.

"I know." I cry a little harder. "Dimitri, I love you. I will always love you."

"Then why are you trying to leave me?" His mask falls as he says the words and pain enters his eyes.

"I want to protect you."

"Protect me? Roza, protect me from what?"

"From me."

"Roza-"

"I will always love you. Always." I put my hand on his cheek and look so far into his eyes I can see his soul. "But this isn't about you or me. It's about-" A sharp, burning pain fills my body and my hand instinctively goes to my stomach.* Waves of nausea hit me one after another as I crumple to the floor.

"Roza!" Dimitri screams in shock and despair as he comes towards me.

"They're here," I gasp. "They've found me." My hand moves protectively across my soon-to-be-swollen stomach. What do we do?

"Who is here? Roza!"

The pain gets momentarily worse before another wave of nausea hits. I look up at him, in pain and fear, and tell him our worst nightmare has arrived. "Strigoi."

As soon as the word left my lips Dimitri transforms into the deadly Russian god everyone has heard about and fears. He looks at me and his demeanor changes slightly, softening just a bit. He makes sure I'm okay, gives me a stake, tells me to stay put, and leaves, screaming some Russian word down the hallway as he runs off to battle.

Buria.

I wonder what it means.

* * *

_A/N *In the books when a Strigoi is near Rose's "Strigoi alarm" goes off [which is why she gets a wave a nausea]. For the purpose of this story, Rose's alarm goes off, but so does the baby's which is why she's in so much pain. _


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

It didn't take them long to find me. They burst through the locked door, breaking it into pieces, but I'm ready and waiting.

They charge forward leaving me only a few precious moments with the upper hand. They were looking for me. Of course they were. If they weren't they wouldn't have wrecked Dimitri's door.

The first Strigoi dies quickly, not expecting me to be such a big threat. He lunged at me, my stake going into his chest almost effortlessly. The other three are a different story, though. The next one, a tall woman, comes forward while the other two circle like vultures. She somehow gets me pinned to a wall, rendering my arms immovable. It's a good thing I did all that running.

She wasn't expecting my kick, or the power behind it, causing her to let my arm go. A second later my stake is in her chest.

Two down, two to go.

Both of them come forward and both try to grab me. Well, that's… good.

Well, it isn't good. They're trying to grab me. Not kill me. They want me _alive_. Or at least they want my-

No.

That's **not** going to happen.

They lunge at me and I keep them at bay. They'd push me and I'd push them.

That's how it went for a while until one had me cornered. He was going for a low blow, one I couldn't afford to take.

It was over.

I lost.

He tied my hands behind my back and gags me.

"I don't care what he says," the Strigoi sneers. "I want to eat this bitch. Now."

"Oh, shut up, Rod," the other one shouts. "You know we need her alive."

"I know. I just don't care. Can we just cut it out of her?"

"Not yet. The fetus isn't developed. If we cut it out now it'll die. We need it to survive."

"Blah. Blah. Blah. What _I_ need is something to fucking eat! Come on, Henry! I'm starving!"

"No."

"But she smells divine!"

"I. Said. No."

The first Strigoi hesitates, deciding whether or not to challenge the other one. He never got the chance.

The Russian God storms into the room and in a matter of seconds both Strigoi are dead. Dimitri, battered and in some places bloody, unties me and removes the gag. "Are you…" he asks as he looks me over.

I nod in response. "You?"

He nods and the next thing I know I'm in his arms with his lips on mine. When we finally pull apart he looks at me with so many different emotions in his eyes. He puts caresses my face with his palm and asks, "Is it true? What they said?"

"Is what true?"

"They said they needed you alive. That they needed-"

I nod. I didn't want him to find out like this. No one should find out something like this through one of _them_. I gently took his hand off my face and put it on my stomach. "Dimitri, say hello to your baby."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry this post is late. Bad things happen in groups of three: my internet went down, I got sick, and then I left for a scholarship competition. But anyway, here it is. Enjoy._

Rose POV

The shock lasts for only a few moments, before being replaced by a large grin and a certain brightness that lies behind his gorgeous eyes. Tears start to cloud my vision before deciding to fall.

Stupid hormones.

"Don't cry, Roza," Dimitri says soothingly as he pulls me into his arms. He holds me until the traitorous tears dry up and I pull away. I look into his eyes and I can see nothing but love and happiness and joy.

Why did I ever think it wouldn't be this way?

Why would I ever d-

His lips find their way to mine again and my brain shuts down. The only thing that matters, or exists even, is Dimitri and me.

Thinking back, this is kind of how we got in this situation in the first place.

I pull away too soon, but only because of my sudden urge to breathe.

Stupid lungs.

"Were you just going to leave," he asks me softly, looking at me with his big brown eyes, "and not tell me?"

"Dimitri-"

"Roza,"the way he says my name makes me sob; I look away while fighting the urge only to have Dimitri pull my head back and locking his eyes with mine, "you can tell me anything." He smiles down to me and my heart beats faster. "I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then why-"

"They come first, Dimitri," I sigh. "They need you."

"_You_ need me."

I can feel more fucking tears coming, but I refuse to cry. Not again. "I do and it's wrong. You can't spend your life with me. We've talked about this. It's _wrong_, Dimitri, it's so fucking wrong. Let me just-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"You can't throw your life away for me!"

"You can't make that decision for me!"

He's right. No matter how badly I wish I could, I can't make the decision for him. But he has to see… he has to understand…

The waterworks start against my will and I just feel defeated.

I can't live his life for him.

"Roza, I love you."

"I know, Comrade, I know."

He places his hand on my cheek and somehow looks deeper into my eyes, smoldering right into my very core. "Do you? Do you really?" he laughs. I simply nod as I roll my eyes, making him laugh harder and in turn making me giggle. Since when do I giggle? "It's okay to put yourself first sometimes. Sometimes it's what's best at that moment in _your_ life. We all have to make choices and we all have to do what we think is best."

"Is this another zen lesson?"

"Yes, now be quiet." He takes my hand in his as I roll my eyes towards him. Does he really expect me to be quiet? "This isn't about just us anymore. We have a baby on the way." When he said the word 'baby' his eyes lit up and a huge grin broke out on his face. His joy is infectious. "We have to do what's best for us right now, Rose."

"I can't stay here, Dimitri. What if someone finds out? What would happen if-" I can't even finish that sentence. All of the different possibilities float around in my head and I start shaking out of fear.

With just one look at me he knew it was true. I find myself surrounded by his arms, once again, as he calms me down. He kisses my forehead before letting me go. "We can't stay here," he states as he walks to his dresser. He opens a drawer and grabs something, stuffing it in his pocket before I could even see what it was. Next he goes over to his closet and grabs a sweatshirt which he hands to me. I put it on while he dons his duster, which lies on the floor forgotten about after the Strigoi attack. He grabs the bag I had earlier, the one with my tiny life savings and the things I can't live without, and before I know it we're out the door.

"So what's the plan?" I question. "Do we just walk out?" I joke.

"Yes."

"Are you insane? We can't just do that!"

"We can do just about anything." I stare at him blankly and he sighs. "We were attacked. It'll be pure chaos right now. Every available Guardian will be on duty either helping the wounded, making a list of our losses or checking on the rest of the school."

"Or making sure there aren't more Strigoi lurking around. We'll be seen."

He does that super cool eyebrow thing. "So?"

"So? We'll be seen!"  
"I do still work here. They won't stop us, Rose."

"What happens if we don't get caught?"

"Then they think the Strigoi took us. We'll be presumed dead."

"We're faking our own deaths?"

"It's the only way."


End file.
